


Juggernaut

by Cross77



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross77/pseuds/Cross77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Grant Ward's thought process as Agent Phil Coulson hands him over to Senator Ward. A songfic using the song "Juggernaut" by Baptized by Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juggernaut

**Author's Note:**

> This songfic is a one-shot that takes place at the end of 2x16. Hope you all enjoy!

“Do not give him one inch,” commanded Coulson as a small escort of army soldiers loaded him into the back of a truck.

**You’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.**

His face remained impassive, but he inwardly smirked. He didn’t need one inch. Coulson should have known by then how dangerous he was. He didn’t even need a centimeter. That was how much of a threat he was. But only because Coulson and Skye made him one.

**And you ain’t getting out without messing your face.**

There had already been a large mess. He should have known that Skye would screw with his mind and leave him vulnerable before telling him with a satisfied grin that brother dearest wanted to have a little chat.

**Stick around for a while, have a nice taste.**

He was not going to be sticking around for very long. He didn’t need a reminder of Christian’s cruelty. If he allowed himself to be taken, he would be tried and executed right before re-election. A nice little win in Christian’s pocket. That sure as hell wasn’t happening.

**If you like it, you’re in the right place.**

The soldiers shoved him into his seat as the vehicle took off.

It was eerily quiet.

He liked the quiet. It was where he worked best. Alone. Forgotten. Nothing more than a whisper in the wind.

**Now, push yourself to the limit, then push it back again. Give it all you can give it, that’s how you win it, my friend.**

Grant Douglas Ward didn’t have limits. Garrett had given him the mindset to withstand almost anything. Five years alone in the woods against the forces of nature was enough to harden the mind to near perfection.

**Take every inch, don’t give. Don’t give an inch you take.**

He didn’t need an inch, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take it. It made his job a hell of a lot easier.

**Earn every scar you win. Love every back you break.**

People wondered how Grant Ward was so excellent at his job. The answer? Everything was a mission. Every person he targeted, every task, no matter how trivial, was a mission that he needed to complete to satisfy Garrett. Except the team. He started to view the team as actual people, not another assignment. They had gotten under his skin, especially Skye. She was the only person he had ever loved.

Maybe that was why it pained him so much to continue with his mission. He owed Garrett everything but, for the first time, he didn’t want to give the older man anything. He glanced down at his handcuffed wrists, taking in the scars littered there from cutting and suicide attempts.

**You can’t slow me down, I’m unstoppable.**

Like Skye had once called him with affection, he was a robot. A well-oiled machine. He should have known that trying to kill himself wouldn’t work. He was a force to be reckoned with. It was time to stop wallowing in self-hatred and demonstrate his exact capabilities. All Coulson had to do was keep him in the damn vault and slowly rebuild trust. But it was too late for turning back. Now, he was the enemy.

**You can’t cover me up, I’m untoppable.**

They should have known that these dumbshits couldn’t hold him. He couldn’t be forced down. Not anymore. Garrett had taught him to be better. He had been turned into a weapon. First, he was going to be pointed at the military escort. And then…Coulson’s team.

**You can’t figure me out, I’m everything I’m not.**

Nobody could figure him out. They laughed at the idea that he could have genuine emotions, that he could feel love. But he could. He could feel love, hate, jealousy, sadness. He could feel anything that anybody else could. Because as much as they tried to make him a monster, he was a human. More than that, he was a human with a fractured mind and a broken heart.

A very dangerous combination.

Breathing deeply, he looked up at the military officer across from him. The man glared at him, but frowned when Ward gave him a wolfish smile.

He was going to take down all of them.

**Outta my way, I’m a juggernaut!**

In a quick movement, he dislocated his left thumb. The cuff slid off. Elbowing the man next to him, he knocked another out with a vicious hook to the chin.

Two down.

Two to go.

Twisting his body, he grabbed the arm of the man across from him. Flattening himself against the seat, he pulled the assailant’s body above his. The man’s arm fell in-between his legs. He wrapped his legs around the man’s arm, twisting his hips and snapping the bone. Sitting up, he grabbed the pistol from the officer’s limp arm and raised it.

A gunshot went off.

The fourth man fell. 


End file.
